rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bison
| tribes = | place = Second Runner-Up (3/20) | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 32 }} Bison is the second runner-up of . Despite his challenge weakness, Bison's friendship with Carson spared him and he was able to reach the merge. There, he was able to integrate himself in the majority alliance to eliminate the opposing side, though oftentimes did so in the most insulting and demeaning manner possible. A tie at the Final Tribal Council resulted in Bison becoming the first ever person to cast a tiebreaker vote for the finalists. Profile Name (Age): Bison (18) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Associate Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: My in game strategy will be getting people to believe they can very well trust me then I will most definitely vote them out lol this strategy works for every survivor org I have ever played in. I went to FTC 3/3 survivor orgs Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: My Strengths would be comps wins and social game lol my weakness is being too damn paranoid Hated and Win or Lose and Loved? i would most definitely want to win and be hated bitch this is for 1million I don’t need the viewers to love me when I’m rich lol a lot of people already hates me so why not Favorite Musical or Play: I Do not like musicals unless high school musical counts. I like the play madea goes to jail Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: In all honesty I probably won’t be the sole survivor I’ll probably be one of the people in FTC but most likely won’t win lol Survivor Bison had a relatively easy pre-merge, being an active participant on both Bea and Shakespeare. Once Shakespeare lost a challenge, Bison was the easy target for being weaker in challenges, but due to his friendship he made with Carson and Toon's looming challenge capabilities, Carson decided to play a Hidden Immunity Idol on Bison, saving him and blindsiding Toon. At the merge, he found himself blindsided when Carson was taken out. However, Roman and Sarah had been working him in order to gain his loyalty. He was brought into an alliance with them as well as Mae, Drew and Saish and he helped with the pagonging of the other side. As he did this, he was turning out to be a fantastic goat because he burned everyone on their way out. Saish tried teaming up with Bison and Roman to make a move, but was taken out too soon. He was able to make it to the end for being a perfect goat. At the Final Tribal Council, Bison was ignored by the jury vote his inconsistent playing and rude behavior. He did, however, receive one vote from Carson, but the vote tied 4-4-1 between Roman and Sarah. To break the tie, Bison was instructed to vote one of the two to become the Sole Survivor. He cast his deciding vote for Roman, making him the ninth Sole Survivor. Voting History In Episode 7, Carson used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Bison, negating 2 votes against him. In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Jack B., Roman, and Simon, forcing a revote. Bison voted for Roman on the revote. In Episode 16, the jury vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Roman and Sarah. Per the rules, Bison, as second runner-up, joined the jury and cast the deciding vote. Trivia * Bison was originally going to go by "Bryson," but when he noticed Jack B. was allowed to change his name, he requested it to be changed to "Bison." * Bison predicted he would be a finalist at the Final Tribal Council, yet would not win. Ironically, his predictions proved true as he would only receive one jury vote, thus leaving him as the second runner-up. * Bison is one of three contestants to receive at least one jury vote and finish as the second runner-up. The others are Raven in and Stukov in . * Bison is the first contestant to cast a tiebreaker vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Bison is the only contestant from the final six of to not be a returning player. * Bison was considered for , but was ultimately not chosen. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Bea Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance